Tartarus
by Singing Fire
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth come out of Tartarus. Jason POV. First story posted. Flames accepted, swears, try not to have to many. *Adopted by Musicalgril4474*
1. Chapter 1

Jason was the first to notice the two figures stumbling out of the Doors of Death. The battle had been fierce, and the giants weren't being pushed back. Gaea's laughter echoed around them, beating like a drum.

Percy was half conscious, supported by an exhausted, beaten Annabeth. Bruises, burns and cuts decorated their skin and shadows hung heavy under their eyes.

"Guys!" he shouted, running for the Doors. Everyone's' attention turned to him and he heard Piper and Hazel screaming their names.

Annabeth fell, and Jason managed to catch her before she hit her head. Her leg was wrapped in the bubble wrap splint, now grey with dirt and grime.

"Annabeth are you okay?" he asked as her eyelids fluttered.

"Percy." She moaned. He hadn't noticed the son of Poseidon collapsed on the ground, breathing heavy. Coughing, blood splattered the ground. Nico was beside him in an instant, laying Percy on his back.

"Take Annabeth back to the ship." Percy whispered, shakily standing. Jason nodded and whistled, praying the horse would listen for once. He was beside them in a flash of tan, throwing his head proudly. He slung Annabeth on his back and said "Come on Percy."

Percy shook his head.

"Perce." Nico started, but Percy raised a hand.

"Go, I'm going to try something new." He said, standing straighter. Nico's eyes widened and said "Not Mount St. Helens."

Percy kneeled on the ground and placed his hands on the dirt. He closed his eyes and the earth rumbled.

Nico ran for the horse, screaming to the seven "Get to the ship, NOW!"

Jason leapt onto the horse and asked "What's he doing?"

Nico turned back to Percy and said "You heard of the first explosion of Mount St. Helens?"

Jason nodded and Nico said "Percy caused it."

A shudder ran down his spine and a cold feeling settled in his gut. Arion ran for the Leo, Frank had turned into an eagle and flown Piper and Hazel back. As they landed on the deck of the ship, he saw the earth splitting open, lava bubbling under the surface. Giants fell, drowning and burning. An in-human scream ripped the air and the earth shook more violently.

Lava flew into the air, flowing and sealing the Doors shut. Steam and smoke billowed over them, like a thick fog.

"Where's Percy?" Nico begged, leaning over the edge. Jason, instead, looked up. The limp falling figure was hurtling towards the earth, burning and screaming.

"There!" Jason said, and before anyone could look, he was in the air. They collided, and Jason mistakenly grabbed his arm. His skin was on fire, like the lava below. He winced with pain and grabbed the back of his shirt.

The ground was coming closer, and Jason suddenly thought of the impact.

Using all the energy he had, he forced the winds to stop them, protect them. A cocoon of wind swirled around them, locking Jason in the dark grey and white wisps. Not too soon. He felt the winds absorb the impact, and he felt hard wood beneath him.

"Jason!" Piper screamed, running for him. He realized he had landed on the deck of the Argo II.

"Drink this." Piper told him, lifting a bottle to his lips. He drank greedily, is energy taxed.

"Percy." He heard someone moan. He saw Annabeth, stumbling towards her burning boyfriend. His hair was more disheveled his skin an angry red. His eyes were half open and glazed with pain.

"An...nabeth." he groaned. Annabeth reached for his hand and said "I'm here Seaweed Brain."

He smiled, somehow through the pain and said "We out?"

Annabeth nodded, tears in her eyes. Jason realized foggily that he had never seen her cry.

"Yeah. The sun's above us and our lives are ahead. No more wars."

Percy smiled again and fell limp.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, shaking his shoulder. She felt for a pulse and said with anxiety "Percy?"

"He needs nectar!" Frank shouted. Piper trickled the bottle down his throat and the burns faded to a less angry red. His cheeks flushed as his body cooled.

"Get him and Jason to the infirmary." Hazel said. He shook his head and stood up.

"I'm fine, just need some sleep." He said, shaking his head again. Frank and Hedge were carrying Percy, Annabeth hovering behind him.

She turned to Jason with horror struck eyes and said "He'll be okay, right?"

Jason put up a smile for her sake and said "Course he will be. He wouldn't leave you."

Annabeth nodded and followed them down the stairs.

Jason breathed a sigh and relaxed on the railing. He felt a cool hand in his and smiled at Piper. She smiled back and said "That's your second great prophecy. I'm pretty sure I can live with only one."

Jason smiled and kissed her, but knew it was over.

It was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, forgot the author's note last time. Thanks for the reviews and the favs, I feel so touched. J. By request, I'll try to continue this story, but it might not go too far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any other stories and characters done by Rick Riordan.**

Jason woke up to a strangled sob coming from next door. With a groan, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his gladius. Just in case.

Creeping out into the hallway, she snuck over to the next door and pressed his ear to the wood.

"It's okay." He heard Piper whisper in a soothing tone. There was a sniffle and a watery voice that whispered "where's the sun? it was here before, but now its gone. It's too dark."

Quiet sobs reached his ears and against his better judgment, he opened the door.

Piper was hugging Annabeth, who was sobbing into her hands. She looked up at Jason with a small spark of anger, but it faded as silent tears streaked down her face.

"Jason?" Piper asked, turning towards him. Jason felt heat rising to his face and he muttered "I couldn't sleep."

He sat in the desk chair and asked "Are you okay Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned to him with swimming grey eyes and asked "It's so dark. Where's Percy? He had light."

Jason didn't get any sense out of this, but he smiled and said "Come on, I'll take you to Percy."

Annabeth stood up and followed him, clutching Piper's hand in hers tightly.

Jason led her through the dark hallways, heading towards the infirmary. She whispered once how dark it was, but no other words were spoken. When he reached the door, he opened it for her and she walked in.

Percy looked, if possible, worse then before. A fever had broken out and he was flushed and pale, hot and cold, all at the same time. Sweat drenched his clothes, and a shiny layer lay over him like a second skin. Annabeth pulled over a chair and took his limp hand in hers.

"I'm here Percy, its okay." She whispered to him, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

Jason felt his heart twisting with pity, but he gave her none. Annabeth was a tough girl, hated being considered weak. Pity was something she did not want.

He turned to Piper and saw she was standing by the doorway still, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

He took one of her hands in his and said "I think they need some alone time."

Piper nodded and, with a soft thud, the door shut behind them.

**Sorry if this seems short, I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm working on a Warriors story right now. Which reminds me, I put a poll up yesterday, if you want to check it out.**

**Now, to make sure you come back, I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

***Evil laughter***

All Percy could see was darkness. It pressed around him, tighter and tighter until it hurt to breath. He struggled, as hard as he could, but he was floating, to weak to move. With an exhausted sigh, he stood amongst the darkness.

A white light shone in front of him, a speck in the black. But it was something, and anything was an improvement.

Gaea's face loomed out of the darkness, her dark, half opened eyes boring into his.

"My little pawn, oblivious to the threat. To weak to be considered a hero. Too small to be a danger."

His blood boiled under her words. Anger washed over his mind, freeing him from any sane thought.

"But, you are a nuisance. You didn't die like you were supposed to. You and that Athena girl. So close, yet you escaped."

A grisly smile spread across her face and she whispered "You have been a bad little pawn. You must be punished. Sweet dreams Percy Jackson."

A white light spread, like the sun at dawn. He welcomed the warmth, but the light grew, painfully hot.

"You think I'm so useless?" Percy shouted at Gaea, ignoring the burning fire deep in his bones.

"Oh Perseus, you think you know pain?" he voice asked, echoing through the darkness and the brightness.

"You don't know anything."

He couldn't take it. His body was hot, then cold, the burning, no freezing. He screamed, alone in the darkness…

**Talk about a cliffhanger. He, he, he, you'll be back. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry about the wait for chapter three, I lost inspiration for a while and I had a job. Anyway, on with the show (or story in this case)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus. Rick  
Riordan does (lucky guy)**

**Last time we left our hero…**

All Percy could see was darkness. It pressed around him, tighter and tighter until it hurt to breath. He struggled, as hard as he could, but he was floating, to weak to move. With an exhausted sigh, he stood amongst the darkness.

A white light shone in front of him, a speck in the black. But it was something, and anything was an improvement.

Gaea's face loomed out of the darkness, her dark, half-opened eyes boring into his.

"My little pawn, oblivious to the threat. Too weak to be considered a hero. Too small to be a danger."

His blood boiled under her words. Anger washed over his mind, freeing him from any sane thought.

"But, you are a nuisance. You didn't die like you were supposed to. You and that Athena girl. So close, yet you escaped."

A grisly smile spread across her face and she whispered "You have been a bad little pawn. You must be punished. Sweet dreams Percy Jackson."

A white light spread, like the sun at dawn. He welcomed the warmth, but the light grew, painfully hot.

"You think I'm so useless?" Percy shouted at Gaea, ignoring the burning fire deep in his bones.

"Oh Perseus, you think you know pain?" he voice asked, echoing through the darkness and the brightness.

"You don't know anything."

He couldn't take it. His body was hot, then cold, the burning, no freezing. He screamed, alone in the darkness…

Annabeth POV Annabeth knew she was going insane. The second it turned dark, her mind went blank and she was out of control. Crying, muttering, totally deflated and hopeless. Her first instinct was to find Percy, wherever he was. She needed him, no matter how pathetic and sad that was.

Piper found her first, trying to comfort her. Annabeth tried to tell her she needed to see Percy, but her mouth kept saying "It's too dark, where's the sun?"

Jason walked in, and she felt shame burning in her chest. She tried to get angry, but her eyes were wet with pathetic tears, and she couldn't stop them from overflowing.

Jason led her towards the infirmary, and she felt her heart slowly start to shatter. He opened the door and left with Piper, leaving her alone with Percy. She felt grateful.

Percy was lying on one of the cots, his skin deadly pale except for the flush of red form the fever. His eyes were closed, and she would have thought he was dead except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. His leg was bound in a cast, his sword hand blackened with burns, and his hair tinged with soot. She stroked his hair and whispered to him.

"I'm sorry Percy. For you getting hurt, for dragging you into Tartarus, everything."

She held his hand in hers and gave it a soft kiss on the knuckles. She felt his hand squeeze hers back, as if saying "not your fault"

She felt the traitorous tears slipping down her cheeks again, but for once, she didn't care. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, and for the first time in a while, totally relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

She woke up to someone shaking her shoulder Her eyes flew open and instinctively reached for her knife. Of course, it wasn't there.

She glanced down and saw Percy, half sitting up and smiling at her with that annoying lopsided grin of his. Annabeth felt her heart leaping with joy and she grabbed him into a crushing hug.

"Annabeth, my lungs." Percy groaned. Annabeth, with a happy, tear soaked face, let him go and asked "Are you alright?'

Percy rubbed his side and said "I didn't know you had such a tight grip."

She felt herself laughing against her will and said "I'm alright, thanks for asking."

He pulled her into a soft kiss and she felt her mind flying, high above the clouds. For once, she was totally at ease.

Until Leo burst into the door…

**Sorry if it's short, I'm at school and supposed to be doing homework and stuff. Ugh, boring. Hope you enjoyed it; I'll work on chapter four at home. Why Is Leo there, what's happening? I don't know, but I'll figure something out. Later.**

**Singing Fire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I'm a liar! Thanks to all my reviewers for, you now, reviewing. I am so touched. I'm just loving all this love *swipes tear from eye.**

**I decided to give you a treat and give you TWO chapters!**

***Bows and laughs from applause and cheers* Thank you, thank you very much**

**Anyway, onto business.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth POV

Leo was breathing heavy, his face covered in soot and a small fire burning in his curly hair.

"Engines on fire!" he gasped, hands on his knees.

Percy blinked for half a second before climbing unsteadily to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth demanded, grabbing his wrist. Percy couldn't be that seaweed brained, could he?

He pulled his arm free and said "I'd be a pretty useless son of Poseidon if I didn't help put out a fire." He said with a small grin.

He followed Leo out the door and with a frown, Annabeth followed.

The engine room was massive, a dark room full of pipes and pistons, gleaming dully in the dim light. Now it was an inferno. Bright cherry red flames were everywhere. The heat was intense, and even puddles of metal were dripping. Annabeth backed away and watched in horror as Percy and Leo ran straight into the flames.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, coming as close to the engine room as she could. The heat was like a brick wall, keeping her away. She couldn't imagine how Percy and Leo could walk into the heart of it.

"Percy!" she shouted.

A rumbling sound resonated off the wooden walls, and a massive cloud of steam flew through the door, hanging thick and heavy in the air like a wet blanket. Annabeth choked and stumbled back coughing.

"Percy!" she coughed again.

The engine room was still burning, but a lot less from what Annabeth could tell through the grey white steam. She heard choking and coughing from in the room.

Leo stumbled out of the room, more flames glowing in his curly hair. Percy was leaning on his shoulder, his breath rattling in his chest.

"Percy, you are insane." Annabeth told him in relief. Percy nodded, wheezing.

"Let's get you back to the infirmary." Annabeth told him, shouldering his weight and helping him limp back to his cot.

As soon as he had a glass of water, his eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out slightly. Annabeth sighed in relief and brushed his hair from his eyes.

She turned to Leo, who was standing shuffling by the door and asked "What happened?"

Leo shook his head in disbelief and said "I got all the fames in the center of the room, carrying them in my hands and all. A huge cloud of water hovered above it and dropped onto all the fires, putting all of them out. Next thing I could see was the steam cloud, and nothing else."

Percy shifted in his sleep and Annabeth asked "where's Piper, Jason, Hazel Frank and Nico?"

Leo instantly averted his eyes, and whistling loudly started backing towards the door, not saying a word.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed and her suspicion rose. Maybe they were waiting in her cabin, ready to attack her. Maybe they wanted to through her back in the pit.

Shivers racked her spine. She knew it was Tartarus talking, influencing her mind, lie black tentacles wrapping around her brain.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Leo said "I don't know."

She released Percy's hand from hers and took a menacing step forward and asked in a low voice "Where are they?"

Leo swallowed and shrugged, taking a massive step back.

Annabeth pulled her knife free and pointed the razor sharp tip in Leo's direction.

"Where are the rest of the seven?" She demanded, taking another step closer. Leo tripped and fell to the ground, scrambling backwards out the door. Annabeth loomed over him, Tatarus whispering lies in her ear. Leo realized that the menacing look in her eyes wasn't fake or a joke.

"They went somewhere an hour ago. I don't know, but they're back yet. Just us and coach on the ship now." He said quickly, climbing quickly to his feet.

She lowered her knife and sheathed it by her side. She relaxed, and Tartarus vanished for now.

Leo laughed nervously and noticed the heavy black bruises under her eyes.

"Hey, you haven't slept a lot, and you look tired. Grab a cot, there's plenty." Leo said, gesturing to the cots.

Exhaustion washed over Annabeth and her shoulders slumped. She walked towards a cot and stretched out her hand, her fingers clenching tightly to Percy's hand. She didn't realize her eyes had closed as she slipped away into the darkness.

Leo POV

After her eyes closed, Leo took a breath and tried to calm his racing heart. He didn't deny it; Annabeth was scary when she wanted to be. The look in her eyes was different somehow, when she joked about gutting them. It was more, true, more insane and real. She would have hurt him.

That thought sent a cold feeling in his gut.

He slowly entered the room, taking a swig of nectar to help with the energy drop.

Annabeth was already out, sleeping like a coma patient. Percy was a lot less comfy, muttering and shifting in the cot, hands shaking. Leo felt bad about using Percy to stop the fire. But no one else was around, and he figured Coach would start swinging at the fire screaming "Die", spreading the fire even more.

There was the sound of moving cloth and groaning springs. Leo froze, his hand drifting to the tool belt.

He swung around, his fingers tingling and ready to summon fire. He was face to face with wide green eyes, shoulder stooped with exhaustion.

He took a step back and nearly fell on top of Annabeth had Percy not grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Jeez man, a warning next time" He hissed, clutching his heart "I almost had a heart attack."

Percy grinned and winced as his leg hit the floor. Leo frowned in worry and asked "You okay?"

Percy grinned again, this one more of a grimace. He rolled his eyes and said "Don't mother-hen me, I'm fine. See."

He placed the casted foot on the ground and winced slightly. Leo realized what Annabeth meant when she said he was a pain in the infirmary.

Leo rolled his eyes and pointed to the cot.

"Go to bed, you're grounded to the infirmary until you can stand on two feet. You want to blow up Greece; you got to pay the price."

Percy mock-groaned, but sat with a huff on the cot, catching the look of relief flash across his face.

Annabeth shifted in her sleep, and Percy's head whipped towards her. Leo realized that Percy looked like a zombie. He would know, since he had begged Nico for three days straight to show him some. Pale skin, sunken eyes, shadows under his eyes, burns bigger then apples scattered over his arms.

He turned back to Leo and he averted his eyes. Percy relaxed on the cot and asked "You going to hand me the nectar or do I have to get up myself."

Leo grinned and handed him the glass, which he drained in less than five seconds.

"Hey, you don't want to burn up. That's my gig." Leo told him, swiping the glass form his hands.

Percy shrugged and his eyes closed, his breathing coming deep and slow.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief, and left, closing the door softly behind him. They deserved as much rest as they could.

**Alright, sorry if Leo was out of character. I'm not very good at this.**

**If this story was terrible, or if you love it so much, you know what to do**

**HINT*REVIEW*HINT**

**Singing Fire**


	5. Ending

**You guys have probably seen this a lot, but I've decided to give up!**

***dodges thrown tomato and hushes booing***

**I know, I'm sorry, but it's not the end. This story has been adopted by Musicalgirl4474, so you can check it out there.**

**Again, sincerest apologies.**

**Singing-Fire**

**PS I'm also starting an Avengers HOO crossover. Up soon ( hopefully)**


End file.
